Happy Together
by quidditchcutie07
Summary: Ron reflects on his life so far with Hermione and how truly blessed he is to have her. Title from the song "Happy Together" by The Turtles.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize probably isn't mine.  
  
Imagine me and you, I do  
  
I think about you day and night  
  
It's only right  
  
To think about the girl you love  
  
And hold her tight  
  
So happy together  
  
If I should call you up  
  
Invest a dime  
  
And you say you belong to me  
  
And ease my mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be  
  
So very fine  
  
So happy together  
  
I can't see me loving nobody but you  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me  
  
Baby the skies will be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
Me and you  
  
And you and me  
  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
  
It had to be  
  
The only one for me is you  
  
And you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
Me and you  
  
And you and me  
  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
  
It had to be  
  
The only one for me is you  
  
And you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
How is the weather  
  
So happy together  
  
We're happy together  
  
So happy together... --"Happy Together" –The Turtles  
  
I guess I've always loves her. Not that I knew it at first, but still. I did. But if someone had told me, Ronald Weasley, at eleven years old that I would fall head over heels in love with Hermione Granger, I would have straight out asked them what they were on. But now as I watch her sleeping form next to me, I wonder how I ever survived sixteen years without her.  
  
It all began the summer after our fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was obviously upset about Sirius' death, and for some stupid reason or the other, Dumbledore insisted that he go stay with those awful muggles whom he calls family. Hermione and I stayed at Number 12, but it wasn't the same. We were there in Sirius' parents' house. And he wasn't there. It just felt so...wrong.  
  
It was that summer when I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with Hermione. She was right in front of me, but I could never bring myself to tell her. She'd look at me hopefully whenever I opened my mouth to speak, but words would always fail me. But one night it occurred to me that if I kept on like this, I could lose her without her ever knowing. To me, a life without Hermione was a curse worse than death.  
  
Sixth year was a very dark year for everyone, especially Hermione. Voldemort's threats grew, but were never taken to heart seriously until he struck. He started to kill again, and he started with Hermione's parents.  
  
Seeing her in pain broke my heart. I'd held her until she could cry no more and she'd slept in my bed for the rest of the year. She said that when she wasn't near me she felt unsafe. But I never once complained. I loved having her in my arms. It felt to safe and just so...right being able to protect her.  
  
The summer before seventh year was one I'll never forget. After her parents' deaths, she came to live with us. It was also the summer during which Hermione and I took the next big step in out relationship. On the night of our one year anniversary she had lead me up to my room and told me she loved me and that she was ready. Making love to Hermione had been the most magical experience of my life. Waking up with her in my arms had been even better. It was the first time I had seen her truly happy since her parents had died. And it was all because of me.  
  
Seventh year had been the darkest year we've ever faced. Harry defeated Voldemort and all good triumphed over evil. I had obviously fought by Harry's side, but had come out badly hurt. Hermione stayed by my side and took care of me when almost everyone else had lost hope. When I had fully recovered she broke down completely, telling me that if I ever left her she'd kill me.  
  
After graduating Hogwarts, Hermione and I moved into a small flat in Hogsmeade. It wasn't much, but we had each other. I proposed to her on her eighteenth birthday and we had spent the night making sweet love...that would result in much more than we expected.  
  
Our daughter, Callista Rhiann Weasley was born on June 7th, 1998. I honestly think it's safe to say that her birth was the happiest moment of my life, other than the time Hermione and I revealed our true feelings for each other. Even to this day it amazes me that Hermione and I created something so perfect together.  
  
We got married on July 1st. Seeing Hermione walk down the aisle looking like an angel in her silky, cream-colored dress made me fall in love with her all over again. She looked so beautiful, so perfect, and it was all for me.  
  
Hermione stirs next to me and I'm interrupted from my musings.  
  
"Morning, Love," I whisper.  
  
She smiles at me, her eyes still closed. "Morning."  
  
I lean down and plant a small kiss on her lips. She welcomes it and I shift so that she is underneath me. My right hand wanders down and rests on her slightly rounded stomach, where our third child is growing more and more every day. Suddenly, someone opens the bedroom door and peaks inside. Callista, now five years old, stands there with three-year-old Alara.  
  
"Can we come in?" asks Callista.  
  
I smile and roll off Hermione. "Of course you can."  
  
Hermione and I scoot over to make room for the girls. Giggling, they jump onto the bed. In turn they kiss Hermione and me good morning and then they kiss Hermione's belly. This makes me smile.  
  
"When's baby, coming, Mummy?" asks Alara.  
  
"Not for another few months, Love," responds Hermione, wrapping her arms around Alara and hugging her.  
  
"Is it a boy?" says Callista.  
  
I laugh and scoot her up. "We don't know yet, Baby."  
  
"I want a brother."  
  
Hermione and I laugh. I take her hand and kiss her palm and inner wrist. "I love you, Hermione. So much."  
  
"I love you, too, Ron," she responds, smiling that wonderful smile that is reserved for me and me only.  
  
"Don't you love us?" says Callista pouting. She looks exactly like Hermione. With the exception of the red hair, she's a spitting image of her mother.  
  
"Of course we love you girls!" says Hermione. She plants kisses on both their heads.  
  
I survey the scene before me with a goofy smile on my face. This is perfect, I think.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," I say again. "Thanks for making me the happiest man on earth. And to you two," I pause, grabbing my daughters and pulling towards me, "Are the most beautiful little girls ever. I love all of you so much."  
  
"We love you, too, Daddy," chorus Callista and Alara. And my heart swells again with happiness.  
  
Wow. Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this story to Corey for being my total and complete inspiration (I used 'our song'!), and to Rhea for reading my stuff and being totally supportive. I love you both! :D Secondly, to all readers of To Live & Let Die For Part 2, don't worry, I haven't died! I'm in the middle of the next chapter as we speak. :P 


End file.
